


DOGS by Orla McCool

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [3]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Orla started writing her poem, but she got frustrated and decided to draw a dog instead. These words were scribbled out on the back of her drawing.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	DOGS by Orla McCool

I like DOGS

**D** elightful

**O** utstanding

**G** reat

**S** uper

Dogs


End file.
